


Speak

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: "Começou quando eu tinha seis anos. Naquela época eu não entendia, mas conforme cresci, tudo ficou mais claro.[...]Eu não quero sentir isso [...]"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Relacionamento familiar





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Protesto contra o abuso sexual e/ou psicológico contra crianças e adolescentes.
> 
> ☡ Apresenta insinuações sobre estupro e abuso, se você tem algum problema ou é sensível a esse assunto, NÃO LEIA. ☡

Começou quando eu tinha seis anos. Naquela época eu não entendia o que acontecia, mas conforme cresci, tudo ficou mais claro. No início, eu só tinha uma leve dúvida, mas depois de uma palestra na minha escola, a ficha realmente caiu. Lembro que me tranquei no banheiro e chorei. Chorei até não ter mais nenhuma lágrima, chorei até que demorasse para voltar 'pra sala e a professora viesse a mim preocupada e perguntasse. 

"Você 'tá bem?" 

_Não_. 

"Sim". Esse foi o primeiro _sim_ , a primeira vez que menti. Depois, sempre que me faziam essa pergunta, eu respondia a mesma coisa. Dizia que sim, me sentia bem. Que logo iria passar, era uma tristeza momentânea. 

Bom, não passou. Na verdade, só piorou, por quê agora eu entendia, sabia o que estavam fazendo comigo, com o meu corpo. 

Juro que tentei fazer parar, tentei dar um fim aquilo. Eu tentei várias e várias vezes, mas eu não consegui. 

Doía, ah! Como doía. Doía acordar todo dia e não ter coragem de olhar no espelho. Doía não poder contar 'pra ninguém, por quê se eu abrisse a boca, iam me machucar (mais do que já machucavam, mas enfim...), iam machucar a minha mãe, meus amigos.  
Doía me sentir um monstro, um ser incapaz, sujo, quebrado, um objeto que não serve 'pra mais nada. Doía cobiçar um sorriso genuíno, que não fosse falso, rir de uma piada ruim ou simplesmente ser feliz sem motivo. 

Doeu por horas que viraram dias, dias que viraram semanas, semanas que viraram meses, meses que viraram anos que pareciam séculos. Doeu até aquele dia em que minha mãe decidiu que eu tinha que fazer terapia. 

_"Ok, o que 'tá acontecendo com você?"_

_Minha progenitora entrou no meu quarto, parecendo uma pessoa normal, e quando digo_ **_normal_ ** _me refiro a sem ficar correndo de um lado para o outro e não olhar nada ao seu redor. Na verdade,era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela realmente falava comigo, sem os "bons dia" automáticos de sempre._

_"Nada, por quê?"_

_"Ora, vamos todo mundo vê o que você 'tá diferente!" Com certeza, alguém contou 'pra ela. Minha mãe nunca saberia dizer por conta própria que alguma coisa aconteceu comigo. Primeiro por ela não ter tempo 'pra mim, ou 'pra qualquer outra coisa que não seja trabalho e contas, e segundo por que nós não conversamos à, sei lá, quase três anos?_

_Bom não importa. Não contei a-quase-três anos, por quê contaria agora?_

_"As pessoas mudam?" Por quê esse olhar desconfiado, é verdade._ **_Pessoas mudam._ **

_"Não tem nada de errado comigo, pode ir embora" Tirando a parte de que agora eu tenho medo da minha própria sombra, ou andar sem companhia na rua, ou em qualquer outro lugar..._

_Deu um suspiro cansado. Engraçado meu corpo está cheio de hematomas (que ela_ **_não pode_ ** _ver) e nem por isso estou chorando de dor. Embora eles ardam como fogo e quando essa " conversa" terminar eu vou tentar chorar. É tentar, não sei se consigo demonstrar qualquer reação sem que seja culpa, ou dor (moral e física)._

_"Se você não quer me contar, tudo bem. Uma amiga minha é psicóloga, vou marcar uma consulta pra você"._

E sem saber de coisa alguma, ela tinha acabado de dar um passo para salvar a minha vida, de novo. 

  
•-• 

Por alguma obra do destino, minha mãe notou alguma coisa errada em mim (dentre as várias que tenho) e marcou uma consulta com uma psicóloga.

Confesso que no começo, me recusei a ir, mas depois até ia de bom grado. Falava sobre como me sentia na escola, como era a relação com a minha família e amigos, as tristezas da minha vida. Porém,.nunca dizia sobre o **assunto**. 

Até aquele dia. 

No momento em que pisei naquela sala branca e muito iluminada 'pro meu gosto, percebi que algo iria mudar, eu só não sabia se era para o bem ou para o mal. 

"Sente-se". A psicóloga, Aline, falou com um sorriso no rosto, como sempre. Se naquela época, eu acredita-se em felicidade, diria com toda a certeza, que ela era feliz. Mas como esse não era o caso, só me sentei em silêncio.

"Então, o que aconteceu hoje?". Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a brincar com uma linha solta da blusa.

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas alguma coisa em mim dizia, gritava, _implorava_ para eu contar 'pra ela.O problema era falar. Não era como se eu não quisesse, mas minha boca não abria.

"Não quer me contar?". _Não consigo contar_ , é diferente. 

Um minuto inteiro de silêncio. 

"Se não quiser falar..." Levantei os olhos, ela me observava. "pode escrever, se você quiser. Acha melhor assim?". 

Bem, já que as palavras não saiam... Balancei a cabeça, concordando.  
Ela me deu um papel e uma caneta. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto, nem sei como ela entendeu a minha letra. Aliás, até hoje não sei o motivo que me levou a 'contar', de onde veio tanta coragem. Acho que foi o sentimento de precisar acabar com aquilo. Então, numa onda de coragem, escrevi: 

_Eu sofri abuso sexual_. 

Aquelas quatro palavras tiraram um peso tão grande das minhas costas. Foi como se assim que tivesse escrito, um elo daquela corrente que cercava o meu corpo, se partisse.  
Olhei para Aline. Choque e depois, confusão. Seus olhos castanhos diziam " _o quê?_ ". Pediu 'pra falar com a minha mãe. O medo tomou conta de mim, novamente.

Sai da sala. E agora? Vão tirar a minha vida, a da minha mãe. Ou pior, vão deixá-la viva, para fazê-la sofrer. _O que foi que eu fiz?_  
•-• 

Minha mãe saiu da sala algumas horas depois. Seu rosto não apresentava nenhum tipo de expressão. Nem raiva, desgosto ou decepção. Apenas fez um gesto, num claro sinal para segui-la, obedeci.

Entramos no carro no mais completo silêncio, o rádio anunciava uma tempestade. Não era muito difícil de se imaginar, já que o céu estava repleto de nuvens cinzentas prontas para deixar as gotas caírem, junto dos relâmpagos e trovões. 

Demorou um pouco para eu perceber que já tínhamos parado e, alguns segundos para notar que aquela não era a nossa casa. Olhei para ela. Parecia estar escolhendo qual ou de que maneira fazer aquela pergunta. Respirei fundo, _era agora_. 

"Desde quando?" 

"Seis anos". Me olhou espantada. "Mas só entendi com onze". Sempre fui bem na escola, os professores diziam que eu era muito inteligente para a minha idade. Mas desde meus onze anos que passei a odiar a minha mente. Porque quando aquela palestra aconteceu. Foi quando meu olhos se abriram, quando entendi que o jeito que tocavam em mim não era bom, por mais que o meu corpo dissesse que sim, minha cabeça só dizia _não, não, não._

"Por que não me contou?" 

"Não podia. Me proibia, dizia que se eu contasse, você ia pagar. Além disso, quando você não 'tava preocupada ou ocupada com alguma coisa, você 'tava tão feliz. Não queria que ficasse triste por minha causa." 

Bom, todo esse esforço não valeu 'pra nada, já que agora dava 'pra ver até de longe, toda a tristeza na sua face. Minha visão ficou turva. Droga! Não é hora 'pra chorar. 

"Oh, meu anjinho". Minha mãe tocou em mim. _Tocou em mim_. Mas não era como aquele que eu já tinha me acostumado, infelizmente, mas já tinha. Esse era diferente, era aconchegante, caloroso, trazia tantas sensações e sentimentos. 

_Amor, arrependimento, um pouco de compreensão, saudade, carinho_. Não aguentei, chorei ali, nos braços da minha mãe. 

"Faz tanto tempo que não me chama assim". Fazia realmente muito tempo. A última vez foi depois de alguns dias que notei o que 'tava acontecendo. Quando eu ouvi essas palavras, senti que não merecia aquele apelido, aquele carinho. "Eu não quero sentir isso". 

Então contei tudo, não deixei uma parte faltando. Nem ligava se eu falava as frases errado, ou gaguejava às vezes, pois vinham tantas palavras na minha cabeça e ficava difícil sequer pensar um pouco antes de dizer. Eu só abria minha boca e falava. 

Durante todo o meu discurso, a mulher que eu chamava de mãe ficou calada, prestando extrema atenção ao que eu dizia e quando terminei, ela segurou em minhas mãos, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos enquanto dizia.

"Mais ninguém vai encostar um dedo em você, quando você não quiser". Era uma promessa. E então, um novo abraço. 

Ouço as primeiras gotículas de chuva caindo. A tempestade começa.

**Author's Note:**

> O dia 18 de Maio foi instituído por lei, como "Dia Nacional de Combate a Violência Sexual" por ser a data em que uma menina de oito anos foi raptada, estrupada e assassinada, na cidade de Vitória/ES.  
> A violência sexual ocorre quando uma criança ou adolescente é usado para a gratificação sexual de um adulto ou mesmo de um adolescente mais velho, baseado em relação de poder que pode incluir desde carícias, manipulação da genitália, mama ou ânus, ato sexual com ou sem penetração, voyeurismo, exibicionismo, pornografia e exploração sexual. A violência pode se dar com ou sem força física. O agressor de crianças é quase sempre um membro da família.
> 
> MUDANÇAS SÚBITAS E PERMANENTES NO COMPORTAMENTO DE UMA CRIANÇA QUE PODE LEVAR A SUSPEITA DE ABUSO SEXUAL
> 
> Altos níveis de ansiedade; comportamento muito agressivo, apático ou isolado; imagem corporal distorcida; baixa auto-estima; distúrbios do sono e na alimentação (perda ou excesso de apetite, sonolência, pesadelos); distúrbio no aprendizado; comportamento extremamente tenso, em "estado de alerta"; regressão a um comportamento muito infantil; tristeza, abatimento profundo; não confia em adultos (especialmente os que lhes são próximos), não participar de atividades escolares, ter poucos amigos, não frequentar a escola por vontade dos pais; faltar frequentemente à escola, relutância em voltar para casa, ideias e tentativas de suicídio; autoflagelação, fugas de casa, dificuldades de concentração, choro sem causa aparente, comportamento rebelde, entre outros.
> 
> LOCAIS ONDE VOCÊ PODE NOTIFICAR: Concelhos Tutelares, Juizados da Infância e da Adolescência,Vara da Infância e da Adolescência, Promotoria da Infância e da Adolescência, Delegacias Especializadas de Atendimento à Mulher.  
> A notificação pode ser feita anonimamente.
> 
> E lembre-se a culpa NUNCA é da vítima, o agressor tem inteira responsabilidade pelo CRIME.
> 
> Não seja cúmplice da violência sexual. Diante de alguma suspeita, NOTIFIQUE!  
> Tão prejudicial quanto ela, é o silêncio que acoberta esta trágica realidade. A omissão frente a "suspeita" ou "confirmação" desses atos é também uma atitude criminosa.  
> Fontes:CREAS-MT, SMAS-MT


End file.
